


Reborn

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 战后，Harry顺理成章的进入了傲罗部门。为了撤销Malfoy家的控告，Draco失去了大批财产，并且被迫为St.Mungo服务。作为黑魔法治疗师，Draco参与了《傲罗私人治疗师协议》，协同傲罗处理战后的黑魔法事故。但是没有人愿意和他签订协议，只剩下拒绝绑定治疗师的Harry。某一天，Harry接到违禁物品举报，误闯一场婚礼。当他准备离开时，新娘的房间爆炸了，死亡现场留下了大量的黑魔法痕迹。Draco的在场和他对新郎以及神秘人物的庇护让Harry不得不怀疑Draco与凶手有某种联系。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Reborn

（一）

这是一个再普通不过的美好的周日上午。Harry走在空无一人的乡村小路上，步伐匆匆。微风吹起他的傲罗长袍，黑发被早春的晨露微微打湿，柔顺地贴在额角，圆片眼镜后的双眼专注有神。爬过一个山坡后，Harry的目的地近在眼前。  
在麻瓜的眼里这是一片幽森的树林，生锈的铁丝网后立着大小不一的警告牌。他跨过铁丝网，抽出魔杖，走到一块写着“野兽出没”的牌子前敲了三下。树林像地图般折叠了起来，一栋白色的三层小洋房出现在他眼前。他踏上台阶，礼貌地敲了敲大门。  
“MacDougal先生，我是傲罗Harry Potter，我们接到匿名举报您私藏黑魔法物品。”他自我介绍道。得不到回应，Harry只好重复了一遍。  
白色的大门紧闭着，似乎拒绝他的来访。  
他重复了几次，又耐心等了一会儿，不得不举起了魔杖。按照新法案，他有权破门而入。此时，大门突然开了，一张意外的脸出现在Harry的眼前。  
“你怎么在这里，Potter（Malfoy）？”  
两人异口同声地问道。门内的Draco Malfoy先反应过来，他打量了一下Harry的袍子，慢吞吞开口道：“周末加班，傲罗先生？”  
“无可奉告。”Harry的魔杖对准了他，“让我进去，例行检查。不过既然你在这里，我想这次我不会空手而归了。”  
“你可真是尽忠职守，Potter。”他伸手抵住门，露出一个假笑：“很可惜你要失望了，我可是奉公守法的良民。”  
Harry握紧了手中的魔杖，他正要开口说些什么，门后传来另一个熟悉的声音：“Harry？”Cho出现在Draco的身后：“早上好！你也是来参加婚礼的吗？”  
“早上好，Cho。参加——什么？”  
Draco不情愿地侧过身，让身后的黑发女孩加入对话。“你是哪一方的，新郎还是新娘？”Cho从金发男人的身后探出头。  
“哪边都不是，他是来例行检查的。”Draco干巴巴地说道，他不得不打开门，好让Cho拉着Harry进去。吵闹声伴随着热浪朝Harry迎面扑来，他站在门口，看着狂欢的人群和四处飞舞的彩带，注意到客厅漂浮着的巨大横幅和四处撒花的小天使。  
祝Blaise Zabini和Morag MacDougal新婚快乐。  
Harry这才注意到Draco Malfoy今天打扮得无比——光彩照人。他穿着最正式的礼服长袍，胸前还别着朵白蔷薇，头发一丝不苟地梳起，露出光洁的额头。Cho也是盛装打扮，她穿着粉色长袍，长发松松挽起，发间点缀着珍珠。  
她整了整胸花，介绍道：“Morag是我最好的朋友之一，我受邀作为她的伴娘出席。Malfoy先生是Zabini的伴郎。”  
Harry有些困惑地打量这对奇异的组合，结结巴巴地开口：“呃，好吧。我想我大概是弄错了——替我祝他们新婚快乐。”  
“既然来了为什么不坐下来喝一杯呢。”Cho热情地挽留他。她不由分说地将Harry的手夹在胳膊下，拖着他走向客厅中央。  
Harry局促地站着，在陌生人群中感到非常不自在。几番问候之后，Cho不知道滑到哪儿去了，而他端着一杯酒，插不进任何聊天话题。环顾四周，Harry只能朝角落里的Draco Malfoy走去。  
“你可真是应对自如，Potter。”Draco举杯致敬，嘲笑道。“闭嘴。”他坐在金发男人身边，碰了碰彼此酒杯。  
“这里大多数是Slytherin和Ravenclaw，勇敢的救世主。除了你可爱的DA军小姐，其他人可都是善良热情的好巫师。”Draco抿了一口酒，他的话引起了Harry的嗤笑。  
“善良热情简直是世上最后两个能形容你的词，Malfoy，仅次于友好和正直。”他喝光了杯中的白兰地，“我在Slytherin身上看不到一丝优点。”  
“偏见是阻碍你前进的最大敌人。”Draco嘴角上翘，这让Harry想起眼前金发男人令人讨厌的父亲。“你和你爸爸一样虚伪。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”Draco的眼中闪过怒火，但他很快控制住了情绪：“MacDougal先生在二楼书房，你待会可以打个招呼再走。”  
Harry诧异于他的回应，放在过去他早就和Harry抽出魔杖向对方扔魔咒了。但他并未吃惊太久，训练有素的傲罗立刻起身，跟在Draco Malfoy身后朝楼梯走去。  
金发在前面带路。当他踏上最后一格台阶时，一个带着兜帽的身影撞上了Draco。“走路小心点！”他责备道，一缕棕发从兜帽下滑落。“是你——”他正要说什么，来人抓起掉落的手链，推开Draco和他身后的男人就要逃走。  
Harry立刻察觉到了手链上异样的黑魔法气息。他刚要出声阻止那人离开，地面的摇晃让他不得不扶住楼梯保持平衡。  
“砰——”走廊尽头传来巨响，涌出的黑烟弥漫在四周。  
滚滚浓烟遮住了Harry的视线，他迅速捂住口鼻，点亮魔杖朝爆炸方向跌跌撞撞地跑去。  
房门被气流冲开了。Harry冲进浓烟滚滚的房间，看见一个穿着婚纱的身影倒在地上，浑身是血。沾满血迹的镜子碎片和木屑炸得满地都是，窗台前的梳妆镜还在自我燃烧，发出剧烈的惨叫声。  
“让开点，Potter！我是治疗师！”Draco也进来了，他扑到新娘的面前，举起魔杖检查她的伤势。Harry跨过血迹，走到大开的窗前。“刚才那个人可能是凶手！帮我看着MacDougal小姐，我先追上去。”Harry爬出窗户想要跳下，但穿着斗篷的身影已经跑出了前院，在空气中消失。Harry一拳砸在窗棂上——他幻影移形了。  
  
（二）

低低的抽泣声回荡在病房里，Harry的视线正从床头哭泣的Cho移到站在窗边的MacDougal先生身上，一份病历从他身旁递过来。Draco Malfoy披着治疗师墨绿色的长袍匆匆站定，原本服帖的发丝因大步走动而滑落。“家属情绪怎么样？”他问道。Harry摇了摇头。MacDougal先生坚持不让Zabini进入病房，他毫无依据地指责是“肮脏的食死徒余孽”将灾难带给了他的女儿。  
Harry低头看起了病历，金发治疗师已经上前向MacDougal先生说明情况了。泛黄的羊皮纸上详细记述了Morag MacDougal Zabini的伤势，并附带她的指标检测。结论一栏，一个墨绿色的字迹潦草地写道：不可逆转的黑魔法伤害可能导致病患失去魔力。  
“你这个骗子！杂种！”MacDougal先生的咒骂打断了Draco的解释，老人举起手中的拐杖狠狠朝他砸去：“我女儿绝不会是个哑炮！”Draco对袭击毫无防备，他勉强躲开了拐杖，但顶端的尖锐装饰在他嘴角划开了一道口子。  
“请你冷静，MacDougal先生。” Harry不得不冲上前，将两人分开。他拦在Draco的面前，与老人对视：“这是St. Mungo的诊断，不是Malfoy先生的片面之词。”  
“我就不该相信你们这些杂种！”老人似乎被激怒了，他挥舞着拐杖，试图攻击Draco：“觊觎我女儿的恶棍和邪恶的治疗师，还有你！我很失望，Harry Potter，打败了黑魔王的救世主，你为什么维护黑巫师？”  
“我没有维护他，而且请不要污蔑别人，Draco Malfoy不是黑巫师。”Harry抓住了他的拐杖，“你现在需要冷静，先生。我会抓住凶手的，我向你保证。”  
“凶手就是站在外面的那个Slytherin。”MacDougal先生面露厌恶，拐杖敲打着地板，他转身背对着年轻的傲罗。他身后那个声音还不依不挠地说道：“我能理解您的悲伤，但请不要责备无辜的受害人。我掌握了一些线索，有进展会尽快通知你。”  
老巫师并没有再看他一眼。Cho扶着他在病床边坐下，老人将脸埋在双手中，彷佛不愿面对床上毫无生气的女儿。  
他们离开病房时，倚在墙角的Blaise迎了上来：“她怎么样？”Draco摇摇头，替他详细解释Morag的伤势。眼角上挑的黑人巫师认真听着，他甚至还穿着凌乱的婚礼长袍，胸口被泼上了淡淡的酒渍。Harry好奇地打量着他，直到Draco和他交谈完，朝自己的办公室走去。  
Harry跟上了他，后者捂着流血的嘴角快速走进房间，拿出抽屉里的镜子，朝自己施了个愈合咒和清理一新。“我可以帮你的。”Harry倚在门口，一边打量着他的办公室一边插嘴道。  
Draco终于腾出手来整理自己，他脱下治疗师长袍，理了理乱发，说道：“我还想活久点，谢谢。你还站在这儿干嘛，Potter，邀请我晚餐吗？”  
“不，我从没想过这个。”这个提议让Harry困惑。他换了个姿势，说道：“我有个问题问你，走廊上撞进你怀里的那个人是谁？”  
金发的治疗师停顿了一下。他抽出手帕，夸张地掩住伤处：“不知道。我可没有那种好本事，瞄一眼头发就能判定任何一个对我投怀送抱的巫师是谁。当然，除非他特别好认，比如额头上有道丑陋的疤什么的。”  
他轻佻的挑衅激怒了Harry，他差点就抽出魔杖了。深吸一口气，Harry上前一步，抬头看着男人灰蓝色的眼睛：“别装傻，Malfoy。他认识你，你差点就叫出名字了。鉴于你有犯罪嫌疑，我有权要求你协助调查。”  
Draco Malfoy垂下眼，他与Harry对视，眼中的轻蔑掩饰了所有情绪。“你别忘了，我那时候正忙着和某人吵架，怎么会有犯罪嫌疑？何况我们都知道彼此没有签字，你也没有权利要求我完全配合。如果不介意的话，Potter先生，我要走了。我不该在这个美好的周末为意外的悲剧加班，也不该遭受你无理的审问和质疑。”他放下方巾，推开挡在门口的Harry，锁上门走了出去。  
“我会查清楚的，Malfoy。”Harry跟着他来到St. Mungo的大厅，大声说道，“别让我抓住把柄。”  
“祝你好运。”Draco礼貌地敷衍道。他朝公共壁炉撒了一把飞路粉，大步踏进旋转的翠绿火焰中。

  
（三）

一大早Harry就坐在他的办公室里，对着满满一堆卷宗愁眉苦脸。傲罗们陆续走了进来，朝他问好。过了一会儿，他最好的哥们Ron Weasley匆匆走进办公室，顶着凌乱不堪的鸡窝头，嘴里还叼着一块熏肉三明治。他敲了敲Harry的隔间，丢给他一个三明治和一个含混不清的早安。  
“谢谢。”Harry奋笔疾书，抓起三明治狠狠咬了一口。没过多久，Ron从隔间探出头来。  
“早上好，伙计。周末如何？”  
“一团糟。”Harry在MacDougal的卷宗上写下最后一笔，伸了个懒腰。“我临时收到情报，说MacDougal家藏匿黑魔法物品，误闯了他女儿的婚礼。我本打算向MacDougal先生告辞，结果他女儿房间爆炸了，Malfoy把她送到了St. Mungo——”  
“等等，Malfoy也在那儿？”Ron露出一个作呕的表情，“一个加隆赌肯定是他干的。”  
“他那时候和我在一起呢。”Harry叹了口气，“但他肯定逃不了干系。”  
“我猜也是的。”Ron赞同地点点头：“但他为什么和你在一起？这么说你签字了？”  
Harry掩住羊皮纸下的一张协议书：“我不知道，Ron，没有人会想和他绑在一起。”  
“法案颁布的时候你在贝尔法斯特出差呢，等你回来连候选人都没有了，除了没人想签的Malfoy，尽管他的等级是优秀。”Ron伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
“你签了？”  
“签了。”Ron叹气，蔫蔫地露出一个扭曲的表情，像一只被拔了毛的鸡：“Mione和Romilda都不高兴——我是说我的治疗师，你大概不认识她……”  
“我认识。”Harry忍住笑，他忽然明白为什么Hermione在新命令下来的时候朝Ron歇斯底里地发了一通脾气。Ron正想追问，Harry赶忙岔开话题：“你可以和我换，真的。我听说Draco在St. Mungo的测评分数比她高。”  
“他是最高的那个，我们都知道他肯定花了不少钱。”Ron立刻嫌弃地摇头，“与Malfoy合作比吃鼻涕虫还让人难以忍受。要不是Mione太忙了我完全可以靠她，有谁会比我妻子更擅长魔咒呢？”他傻乎乎地笑了，手扶住隔板，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光。  
“干你的活去吧。”Harry亲昵地打了他一巴掌，重新投入卷宗小山中。  
他直到下午才解决掉所有文书工作。当他准备离开时，一架纸飞机晃悠悠地停在他的面前，上面写着“来自Hermione Weasley，魔法法律执行司。”Harry一把抓住它，起身离开了办公室。  
Hermione作为部长的特别助理单独拥有一个小小的房间。Harry敲门进去时，她刚给麻瓜首相打完一个电话。“谢天谢地我终于摆脱了他。你今天怎么样，Harry？”Hermione轻呼一声，站起来给了Harry一个疲惫的拥抱：“我听Ron说了你的悬案，有线索吗？”  
Harry摇摇头，坐了下来：“Morag还在昏迷。我能初步判断爆炸源是一面梳妆镜——它被施了黑魔法，有人用咒语打碎了它，爆炸的碎片附带上黑魔法击中了MacDougal小姐。她爸爸坚持Blaise Zabini是凶手，但是他有不在场证明。我试过现场追踪咒，但那似乎是个很厉害的无杖魔法，我测不出魔杖质地。除此之外，上楼前我们遇见一个戴兜帽的人，Draco可能认识他，但他拒绝向我透露消息。”  
Hermione沉思着，她的指节有节奏地敲打着桌面。“那么突破口在Malfoy，但是他不合作？我以为你们既然是搭档——”  
“我们不是。”Harry郁闷地打断她，“我没打算在协议上签字。”  
“可是你不该单打独斗，Harry，Draco Malfoy通过了谎言测试和忠诚宣言，他是最适合你的治疗师。你应该学会公私分明，将你的个人情感从工作中剥离开。”Hermione耐心地劝道。  
“那你也不该因为Romilda对Ron发脾气。”Harry插嘴，“好像你公私分明了一样。”  
Hermione瞪了他一眼，仿佛冲Ron大吼大叫的那个人是他。“好吧，我不是为了争吵才来见你的。”Harry咕哝道。褐发的女巫调整了下坐姿，重新开口：“我们言归正传。部长和我最近在讨论一个新方案，关于和麻瓜警局合作协助办案。当然，这得到了麻瓜联络处的支持。我们希望能派出一个既懂得麻瓜世界又了解巫师的傲罗——就是你，Harry——去交流学习，然后将知识传授给其他的傲罗。”  
“学习……什么？我怎么知道麻瓜们怎么办案的？”  
“看在Merlin的份上，你读过侦探小说吗？”Hermione翻了个白眼。  
“从来没有——你当然不能指望我表哥一家人读书，是吗？”  
Hermione没有理会他的说辞，继续说道：“我们希望傲罗们不仅能够用魔法解决犯罪，也能通过麻瓜的手段，比如说测谎和指纹鉴定，来协助破案。当然我们要有点伪装。我给伦敦警察局局长施了个混淆咒，让他以为你是去学习的菜鸟警察。周三开始你每晚7点去伦敦总局学习，必要时可以使用魔法，麻瓜调解委员会随时待命。”她一口气说完，塞给Harry一张写着地址的纸条，“为期三个月，每周一次汇报总结。”  
“我讨厌总结。”Harry抱怨道，但他没有拒绝Hermione的提议。Hermione站起来给了他一个贴面吻：“你会出色地完成任务的。”她低声说道，捏捏Harry的胳膊：“你晚上还加班吗？不来陋居坐坐？”  
“出勤。”Harry开口道，“如果结束得早，我会去的，前提是Gin不在。”  
“祝你一切顺利。”Hermione叹了一口气，松开了他。  
  
（四）

Harry抵达翻倒巷时，灰蒙蒙的天空摇摇欲坠。他拿出早已准备好的黑色斗篷，将自己裹得严严实实的，大步走进阴暗潮湿的小巷。距离霍格沃茨大战已有七年，一切已尘埃落定，翻倒巷却一点都不冷清。相反的是，除了战后苟延残喘的食死徒，还有更多不知名的巫师蠢蠢欲动。  
他步履匆匆地在曲折的小巷中奔走，推开博金博克的大门。这家战后幸存的黑魔法商店依旧冷清黑暗，生锈的橱窗里摆满不祥的商品。Harry摘下兜帽，径直走向深处的柜台，摇响了铃铛。过了一会儿，一个佝偻的身影从暗处浮现。  
博金先生瞪大了他老鼠般猥琐的双眼，连连弯腰，轻声说道：“Potter先生，日安。我没想到会是您……很抱歉我这儿有些，你知道的，杂乱。我没有接到部里的通知有检查……”博金先生轻手轻脚地走向柜台，Harry假装没看见他将一条破旧的项链塞进了长袍口袋。  
“今天没有检查，我来找你是为了别的事情。”Harry打断了他的念叨，“最近生意如何，博金先生？”他环顾四周，踱步至首饰架旁。  
“一直不怎么好，Potter先生。人们总是对我的店有一些误会，但您知道，我这儿卖的都是老古董，上面有些古老的保护咒语不足为奇……啊好眼光，先生，请允许我为你介绍这条来自意大利的浮雕黄金项链，十九世纪的杰作，每一颗玉髓上都施了永久咒语，保证佩戴的女士从头到脚都容光焕发。”博金先生双眼放光，殷勤地推销着他的货物。  
心不在焉地扫过每一层，Harry装作不经意地开口：“我对项链不感兴趣。不过我前几天偶然看到一条非常特别的手链，拇指大的绿松石，中间还有一个银制的骷髅，不知道是不是从你这里卖出去的？”  
博金先生鞠了一躬，腔调油滑：“感谢你的垂询，不过我需要更具体的信息，你知道，光凭粗略的描述我无法判断手链是否是本店商品。如果您想联系某位买过绿松石的顾客，很抱歉，出于保护隐私我不能向您透露顾客名单。”他遗憾地看向Harry：“如果你需要类似的手链，本店暂时没有存货，但是我可以为您留意。冒昧问一下，您是想买来送给哪位小姐呢？”  
“没有谁。”Harry皱眉，他在博金先生脸上找不到任何心虚。谈话并没有持续太久，博金先生很快察觉到他的意图，以“打烊”为由恭敬地将Harry赶出了门。  
看来他不得不从Draco身边下手了。Harry站在博金博克的门口，暗想。  
外面已经全黑了。阴暗的小道上偶有巫师快速走过，角落里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。他抓紧了兜帽，朝对角巷走去，竖起耳朵听着每一个窄巷传来的动静。  
幽暗的灯火在远处摇曳，Harry走过两个拐角，身后忽然传来一声低吼。  
“Blaise！”一个女声气急败坏地叫到。Harry停下脚步，循着声音绕到一个拱桥下。从他的角度隐约可以看见桥上争吵的巫师，其中一个正是Blaise Zabini。他正对着Harry，抓住另一个身影的肩膀。  
“小点声儿。告诉我，是不是你干的？”  
“我不懂你的意思，Blaise。”  
“别装傻，我没有邀请你去婚礼，但是Draco告诉我他遇着你了。”  
“那也不能证明什么。”那个女巫讥笑道，“好像我给那个婊子吃了个毒苹果一样。”  
“不准侮辱Morag！”Blaise抽出了魔杖，他神色激动地指着她，“你没有资格！”  
这戳着对方的痛处了，她动了一下，兜帽在挣扎中滑落，露出一头棕色的卷发。她将自己脖子凑近Blaise的魔杖：“你不敢。Blaise，你为什么不看着我呢？”  
“你什么都不是。”Blaise露出痛苦的表情，他的魔杖微微放低，“我不想内讧，你最好告诉我真相——”  
“障碍重重！”从角落里发出的红光打断了两人的对话。Blaise一把推开那个女孩，滚到角落里。Harry贴紧墙壁，抽出魔杖观察四周。拱桥两端出现的几个黑斗篷拦住了两人的去路，魔杖顶端的荧光照亮了女巫故作镇定的脸庞。  
“别让他们幻影移形了！”一个粗嘎的声音从为首的黑兜帽里传来，他身后的某人发出了一道咒语，反瞬移咒语笼罩了整个拱桥。Blaise将女巫护在身后，魔杖指着为首的巫师：“我们不是你们要找的人。”  
“这由不得你做主。”为首的男人怪笑一声，“Slytherin。”一道咒语击中了Blaise，他惨叫一声，抓着女巫从拱桥上一跃而下，将她推出了战局：“快走，通知Draco！是凤凰尾翼！”  
女巫慌忙爬起来逃跑，她踏出反瞬移圈后立刻幻影移形了，留下Blaise独自面对众人。火舌从斗篷里窜出，围住了Blaise；一道咒语同时击中他的后背，男人跪倒在地，鲜血从伤口汹涌而出。拱桥上的巫师纷纷跳下，绕着火焰包围了他。繁杂的咒语不断地击落在Blaise的身上，他奄奄一息躺在火焰中央，只有不停抽搐的腿表明他还活着。  
窃笑声蔓延开来。Harry听见有人大声说道：“向你暴毙的七位继父和你的美女蛇妈妈问好，Zabini！他们在地狱里等着你呢！”笑声更大了。怒火涌上Harry的心头。两年前的Zabini夫人失踪案原来是谋杀！  
Blaise挣扎着坐起来，勉强朝出声的方向发射了个粉碎咒，但立刻被挡了回去。“Slytherin就是该死。”有人讥笑道，回敬Blaise一个钻心剜骨。他的尖叫取悦了包围圈，笑声更大了。  
为首的巫师上前一步，巫师们渐渐安静下来。他举起魔杖：“为了光明。”  
“为了光明。”所有人举起魔杖低声重复道。  
“阿瓦达——”  
“清水如泉！”Harry的咒语袭向他们。冷水浇熄了火焰，Harry趁着混乱冲进去抓住了Blaise的胳膊。“跟着我。”他扶起受伤的男巫，朝黑斗篷发射了几个混淆咒，撞开挡路的矮个子巫师，想要冲出包围圈。  
一只手伸出来打落了Harry的兜帽。“是Harry Potter！”有人尖叫出声，骚乱更大了，Harry听见那个为首的巫师说道：“他庇护过Malfoy和Zabini，他变了！杀了他！”  
“杀了他！”嘈杂声逐渐统一，他们开始朝Harry涌去，伸手想要够着他。Harry击飞了离他最近的两个人，拖着Blaise拐入一个分叉路口，在夜色的掩护中给Blaise丢了个简单的愈合咒。  
小巷里回荡着愤怒的吼声和咒语闪光，Harry躲避着四下寻找他们的巫师，伸手扶住Blaise：“你还能随从显形吗？”  
“去找Draco。”虚弱的男人抓住Harry的手，血腥味直冲他的脑门。“告诉他……是谁干的……”他断断续续地说着，血到处都是，Blaise把自己的魔杖塞进Harry的手里，“他知道怎么做，不要责怪Daphne，是我太……”  
他的声音渐渐低下去。Harry的心一沉，他将手伸到Blaise鼻子底下，后者已没了呼吸。  
Harry握紧拳，他摘下斗篷盖住了Blaise的尸身。  
巷子里的喊声变了。黑巫师们发现了他的踪迹，他们将Harry围住了。Harry从未如此感激残酷的傲罗训练和死亡边缘的战斗，记不清他击倒了几个人，Harry的大腿和肩膀火辣辣的，鲜血湿透了长袍。  
Harry成功地或禁锢或杀死了其中几个，还有人趁混乱仓皇逃走。  
镜片碎了，他的视野一片模糊。Harry强迫自己将魔杖对准来人，他的咒语逼退了其中一个，但另一个闪开了，他朝Harry发射了粉碎咒。Harry一个翻身，躲在Blaise的身后。红光消失在Blaise的身体里，Harry趁机回击一个昏迷咒。  
咒语击中了他。带着兜帽的巫师仰面倒下，露出狰狞的面孔。Harry认出了他：是Cormac McLaggen。一阵突如其来的痛苦席卷了他，Harry伏在Blaise的尸体上抽搐着，钻心咒在他的血液里游走，让他的怒火更加高涨。  
“你再靠近一步，我就杀了他。”Harry的炫目咒缠住了唯一站着的黑巫师，他立刻将Cormac召唤来，用魔杖抵住他的咽喉。  
“好像我在乎他死活一样。”那个黑巫师发话了，他的嗓子因战斗愈发沙哑，他高举魔杖，对准Harry：“阿瓦达——”  
“神锋无影！”Harry比他更快发出了咒语。虽然打偏了，黑魔法依旧在那人的腿上留下了痕迹。他惨叫一声，捂住右腿摔倒在地。Harry甩开昏迷的Cormac，他抓住黑巫师的腿，指甲陷入男人流着血的伤口。  
惨叫声回荡在巷子里。男巫拼命地用完好无损的那只腿踩他，Harry的眼镜被踩碎了，他的脸被踹了好几脚，手指也毫无知觉。男人终于摆脱了Harry，他用尽力气爬起来，拖着右腿消失在空气里。  
Harry躺在地上，战斗耗尽了他的体力。他的胸口微弱地起伏着，手不自觉地抽动。他想爬起来念个咒语给自己止血，但身体拒绝行动。  
一切归于平静。大概已是深夜，空中开始下起细雨。冰冷的雨滴落在Harry的脸上，顺着脸颊滑落，带走血迹。  
过了一会儿，一个矮小的身影出现在Harry的视线里。一个面色腊黄的老巫婆拖着皮箱从巷尾踢踢踏踏地走来，她小声咒骂着，翻检着地上横七竖八的尸体。  
“真是大丰收。”她尖细的声音盖住雨声，“好久没有见过这么多尸体啦……哦是的是的，这可真是一把好头发。”她窸窸窣窣地掏出利器，Harry听见头发割断的声音，还有头颅坠地的钝响。他隐约看见老女巫把头发塞进皮箱里，随后在尸体上摸索，顺走她身上全部饰品。  
Harry绷紧肌肉，强迫自己抓住魔杖，等女巫来到他身边随时给她一击。  
雨越下越大了。Harry的体温在流失，他咬着牙握紧魔杖，盯着越靠越近的身影。黑暗给了他最大的掩护，他完全有能力解决掉这个肮脏的黑巫婆。  
声音逼近。Harry听见她停下了脚步。“我看见了什么……”她尖细的声音放轻了：“Harry Potter……？那个杀死了黑魔王的男孩？”她笑了起来，雀跃地朝Harry走来：“天哪，天哪……多么令人激动的收藏品啊，Harry Potter死啦，他的骨头可以摆在我的柜子里！他是我的啦！”  
Harry感觉他的胃一阵痉挛。他正要抬起魔杖，一个懒洋洋的声音打断了他。  
“滚远点，老巫婆。他是我的。”  
是Draco Malfoy。他大步走向Harry，一脚踢翻了老巫婆的小皮箱。她大声咒骂着金发的巫师，男人抖了抖魔杖，给了她一个蛰人咒。老巫婆惊叫了一声，捡起她的破烂皮箱跑远了。  
Harry感觉有人将他抱了起来。“我来晚了。”Draco的声音里透着忧虑，“Merlin……你看起来糟透了。”  
“Blaise……Blaise的身体……”Blaise的魔杖从Harry的手中滑落，他轻声呢喃着，靠在Draco的胸前。Draco胸膛散发的温度让Harry忍不住贴近，他汲取着Draco的温暖，连牙齿都在打颤。  
他听见Draco的喉咙里发出一声哀痛的呜咽。他看到Blaise的尸体了。Harry迷迷糊糊地想着，搂住Draco的手不自觉收紧。  
“抓住我。”他听见Draco低声说着，从地上捡起了什么，念了一句“门托斯。”  
Draco倒数三声，紧接着Harry感觉他的肚脐眼被勾了一下。一阵旋转过后，Draco扶着他降落到了某个地方。  
“我们安全了。”他听到Draco这样说道，随即跌入了黑暗。  
  
（五）

灰蒙蒙的四柱床顶和四周暗沉的壁毯是Harry在摇曳的火光中醒来时看见的唯一画面。他躺在柔软的床上，身上盖着厚厚的被子，浑身无力。血痂还残留在指缝里，他嗡嗡作响的脑袋里还交错着惨叫和咒语，Harry想起他离开翻倒巷的战斗后身处何处——他的噩梦，Malfoy庄园。  
和Draco Malfoy一起。  
壁炉里明亮的火光让整间屋子都暖洋洋的。Harry翻身下床，赤脚踏上厚实的地毯。壁炉旁的宽大书桌上放着两根魔杖，Harry走过去，将他的那根握在手中，目光被另一根吸引。  
魔杖的杖身枯萎裂开，缝隙中露出的杖芯已失去了光泽。也许是遭受了极大的伤害。Harry想到，他伸手想要拿起来。  
“滚回床上，Potter。”一个轻柔的声音从他身后响起。Harry回头，看见金发的巫师站在门口，一脸不耐烦。Draco Malfoy关上门，将手中的高脚杯递给他。  
“这是什么？”Harry傻傻地问道。  
“毒药。”Draco走到书桌前坐下，他看着还站在原地的Harry，“我猜你不会乖乖躺回去的，是吗？” 他招来另一把椅子放在对面。  
Harry看了看手中的杯子，选择一饮而尽。巧克力混着樱桃白兰地的味道滑过食道，热辣的酒精让他浑身有了力气。Harry小声道谢，坐在Draco的对面。繁杂的思绪在他的脑海里盘旋，Harry不知道该如何开口：有太多问题要问了。  
“一个一个问，Mr. Why。”Draco看穿了他的思绪，他拧亮了煤油灯，背靠着扶手椅看向Harry。  
过多的思绪让Harry没有注意到Draco凝视他的目光，他试图理清整个战斗，但是发现无从问起。他的视线不由得投向了眼前的魔杖。  
“这是谁的魔杖？”他坐直了身体，尽量让自己显得不那么愚蠢。  
“Blaise的。”Draco的眼神黯淡下来。他伸手拿起那根枯萎的树枝——它已经不能被称为是魔杖了，“白蜡木，龙心弦，十二英寸，不可弯曲。”它在Draco的手中颤动，粉末簌簌落下。“白蜡木只忠于自己的主人，只有死亡能让它和巫师分开。”  
寒意萦绕在Harry的胸口。“对不起，Draco。我没能救回他。”他满怀歉疚地对Draco说道，后者抬起头，露出震惊困惑的表情。  
“为什么道歉，Potter？这不是你的错。”他轻轻说道，将魔杖放回桌上，“Daphne闯进我家的时候我就预感不妙。也许我该向你道谢，你没有让他们带走Blaise的身体。”  
Draco沉默了下来。火光让他的侧脸藏在阴影中，金色的睫毛遮住了他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
他很久没有见到如此安静的Draco了。这让Harry想起了六年级时那个阴郁的Slytherin男孩，沉默隐忍，站在废弃的盥洗室里哭泣，单薄的肩膀不堪重负。  
“那追杀他们的是谁？”  
“我以为你会知道。傲罗不就是负责追捕黑巫师的吗？”  
“食死徒是我的责任，”Harry皱起眉头，“头儿给我们分配不同的任务，我最擅长抓捕食死徒。”  
Draco嗤笑一声：“这就是站在顶端的好处，Potter。一个小小的傲罗是不会知道全部真相的。黑巫师可不只是食死徒，有人告诉过你凤凰尾翼的案子吗？”  
他听过这个词，Blaise死前说过。Draco看着他疑惑的眼神，轻轻抖动了魔杖。火焰从杖尖冒出，盘旋凝聚成一根绚丽的金红色尾羽。“这是他们的标记，只在他们的小圈子里流传，代表着光明和凤凰。”  
“Fawkes。”Harry说道。  
“他们自诩为Dumbledore的羽翼，坚信是Slytherin导致了一切罪恶和死亡。”Draco收回魔杖，尾羽在空中燃尽，“他们用一切手段杀死Slytherin学生，无论毕业或是在校。也许你听过Warrington、Pucey、Mrs. Zabini和Bole的失踪，那是——”  
“谋杀。”Harry打断了他。Draco看着男人眼中的愤怒和震惊，点点头。  
“那你们为什么不告诉霍格沃茨和魔法部？”Harry忍不住问道，“Professor McGonagall肯定会给予帮助。”  
“校长只能保证校内安全。”Draco摇头，悲哀地说道，“这是她最后的承诺。霍格沃茨不是万能的。而魔法部……如果连救世主都不知道，那还有谁知道呢？Slytherin失势了，我们几乎被排除于体制之外，没有人愿意帮战犯说话。”  
Harry忍不住反驳：“你可以告诉我。”话一出口他就知道自己犯了错。他在前一天还站在别人家门口威胁Draco Malfoy呢。  
金发巫师看了他一眼，显然他们想到一块儿去了。他没有理会Harry的局促，继续说道：“大战结束了，但是我们的战争才刚刚开始，我们只能保护自己。”他握紧了手中的魔杖。  
“我愿意提供帮助。”Harry立刻说道。Draco没有回应，他给了Harry一个微笑，换了一个话题：“因此，我想我可以回答你的一个问题，为什么是我出现在翻倒巷救了你一命。”  
Harry还想说什么，他意识到Draco还隐瞒了一些事情。但Draco没有给他机会：“下一个问题。”  
“Daphne。”  
“她是那个带兜帽的人。”Draco干脆地承认，“我当时就认出了她。但她与MacDougal小姐的死无关。”  
“如何证明？我需要证据。她那串手链很明显施了黑魔法，我大可以搜查Greengrass家，通过正当途径得到证词。”  
“你不会，Potter。”Draco笃定道，“你同情Slytherin。”  
Harry泄气。他意识到Draco是对的，他的威胁在同情心面前不值一提。当Draco告诉他Slytherin的艰难处境后，他清楚地看见心中的天平向Slytherin倾斜。  
“黑暗中也有无辜的人。”Harry叹了一口气，“但你必须帮我找到Greengrass，也许她有线索。”  
“我拒绝。”Draco的假笑回到了他的脸上，“我没有义务帮助你。” Harry瞪大了眼睛，他看着Draco脸上闪动的狡黠笑意。Draco Malfoy正等着他走进某个圈套里呢。年轻的傲罗深谙Slytherin的原则，他知道Draco一定有条件。  
果然，Draco Malfoy从抽屉里拿出了一张羊皮纸，将它递给Harry。  
是那份《傲罗专属治疗师协议书》。Harry狐疑地看向他：“我以为你的要求会不只这些。”  
“我只要求你的信任。”Draco柔声说道，他将桌上的羽毛笔和墨水推给Harry，脸上的笑容真实了一些：“无价之宝。”  
Harry从他脸上找不到蛛丝马迹。他只好坐下来，在协议上签下自己的名字。“你早就预料好了。”他咕哝道。  
“我没有。”Draco拿过羽毛笔签上了他的名字。羊皮纸上施了魔法，傲罗和治疗师各执一份，一旦其中一份签上了两人的名字，另一份也会出现同样的字迹。  
“我们什么时候安排见面？”Harry起身活动了下筋骨，他的伤还没好透。  
“我会通知你。”Draco满意地将羊皮纸收好，他抬头看了看Harry的脸，抽出魔杖：“别动。”  
“什么？”  
“Harry，Harry。你应该相信我了。”Draco叹气，看着已经举起魔杖的黑发傲罗，魔杖碰了碰他的鼻梁，“愈合如初。”  
Harry隐隐作痛的鼻梁发出一阵响动，冷热交替后，他摸了摸鼻子，发现它恢复了原样。  
“我不会说谢谢的，你本来就该向我的鼻子道歉。”Harry咕哝道。  
“绝不。”Draco眨了眨眼睛。

  
（六）

深吸一口气，Harry敲响了眼前的木门。每当这扇门打开，迎接他的都会是一张张温暖的笑脸，但这次有所不同。  
褐发的女巫阴沉地看着他，长发在柔顺咒语失效后乱糟糟的。Harry有些怀念这个蓬松的造型，他咳嗽一声，试图拉起嘴角致以问候：“晚上好，Mione。”  
Hermione Granger Weasley打开门，抓住Harry的袖子将他拉了进来。还未出衣帽间，Harry就被一个湿乎乎的怀抱袭击了。  
“Merlin！我的男孩还活着！”Molly踮起脚尖，咋咋呼呼地抱着他，泪水让Harry的头发变得湿漉漉的。他拍拍Molly的肩膀，剩下的时间都在试图从这场温馨的谋杀中解脱。身后“砰”的一声，Hermione重重地关上了门。  
“妈妈，让他喘口气吧。”Ron说服她放开Harry，推着Molly来到了客厅。“我们都有很多问题要问你。”他低声对Harry说道，后者刚要坐下，“你最好有点准备。”厨房里的热茶壶在Molly的指挥下摇摇晃晃地飘了过来，擦着Harry的头顶，几滴热茶打断了他的刚要出口的话。  
Molly招呼着Hermione坐在她身边，穿着竖条纹睡衣的Arthur也从楼梯上慢慢走了下来。“发生了什么吗？哦，晚上好，Harry。”他朝Harry打了个招呼，木板因他的动作发出不堪重负的呻吟。  
“晚上好，Mr. Weasley。”Harry说道，一杯热茶塞进了他手里，他朝Hermione道谢，但女巫似乎不打算和他说话。  
“吃过晚饭了吗？”Molly又挥起了魔杖，Harry连忙阻止她：“谢谢，我在伦敦吃过了。”他又给Ron使了个眼色，让他劝阻热情过度的Molly：“妈妈，我们需要一点私人空间。”  
Molly脸上还挂着泪水，她竖起眉毛想要训斥Ron，Arthur搂住了他太太：“来吧，Molly。是时候上床睡觉了。”Weasley夫人看了一眼她丈夫，擦去脸上的泪痕，得到Harry周末聚会的保证之后依依不舍地上楼去了。  
Harry和Ron交换了一个眼神，无声咒围绕了小木桌。  
坐在对面的女巫脸色山雨欲来。她猛地站起来，胸口剧烈起伏：“遇袭！Harry James Potter！你是不是疯了？一个人在翻倒巷和黑巫师混战，不向部里发送任何消息？你知道昨天Ron接到线报的时候我们有多着急吗？那些尸体和血，到场的傲罗都以为你……”她哽咽着，拒绝说出那个字眼。  
Ron立刻起身扶住他妻子，轻轻拍打着她的背部安抚她。“别紧张，Mione。我知道自己在做什么。”Harry将她的茶杯递给她，“时间太紧迫了，我没来得及通知其他人，对不起。”  
“从未如此觉得早上见到你在办公室里完好无损地坐着是一件如此美妙的事。”Ron有些紧张，他确定Hermione情绪稳定后陪在她身边，“伙计，你这回真吓着我了。你怎么做到的？”  
“我差点就死在那儿了。”Harry将来龙去脉解释给两人听。当他讲到Blaise的死时Hermione倒抽了一口气，紧紧抓住Ron的胳膊。Harry给了她一些缓冲的时间，也好让Ron放松他的胳膊——看起来要被Hermione掐出印子了。  
“后来没什么好说的，我干掉了其中的几个，但是为首那个黑巫师最后幻影移形了。我也受了重伤，差点被一个来翻尸体的老妖婆拿去做了收藏品。能给我再来点茶吗？”Harry将茶杯递出去，“谢谢。”  
“然后呢？你怎么逃脱的？”Ron放下茶壶插嘴道。  
他摩挲着杯沿，不情愿道：“是Draco Malfoy。”  
“为什么会是他？”他对面夫妻同时开口道。Harry迟疑了，他不该讲下去，这是Malfoy的秘密，现在也该是Harry的秘密。  
“我签字了。”他委婉地避开了这个问题。显然，这个重磅炸弹让Hermione和Ron忘记了原本的谈话 方向。Hermione看起来有些意外，但是露出一个欣慰的笑容，而Ron的脸上混杂着厌恶和疑惑。“所以Malfoy才会去救你，而且还给你疗伤。”Hermione满意地推断道，她看了一眼Ron，“你难道不应该感到高兴吗？”  
“高兴？呃，当然。我是说，这有点……这挺好的，是吗？”Ron语无伦次地附和，Harry含含糊糊地应着，看起来在场只有Hermione一个人为这件事真心感到高兴。  
厨房里的钟“咔哒”跳了一下，Harry回头看发现代表Hermione的针指向了“睡觉”。打了个呵欠以后，Hermione看起来随时会睡着。“你该睡了，亲爱的。”Ron温柔地扶着她，“明天会很忙。”  
“好吧，Harry。你今晚住下来吗？”在得到否定的答案之后，Hermione说道，“晚安。别忘了你的报告。”  
他忽然注意到今晚Ron有些反常。Harry好奇地目送Hermione慢慢上楼，将她送上楼梯之后Ron转身下来看着他，一脸梦幻。  
一个念头在Harry脑海里升起。“Mione她……？”  
Ron点头。他的笑容根本抑制不住：“三个月了。你能相信吗？！我做爸爸了！”他旋风一样冲向Harry，抓住他的肩膀摇晃。Harry也被他的喜悦感染，激动地抱住多年好友。“太棒了，真的。”他大力拍着Ron的胳膊，“今天最棒的消息！”  
“仅次于看到你还活着而且和Draco Malfoy签了协议书。”Hermione睡意朦胧的声音从楼梯上传来，“好了Ronald，你再不放开手Harry要被你勒死了。现在上楼，睡觉。”  
“遵命，殿下。”Harry笑着眨眨眼，说道。Ron的脸涨红了，他再次拥抱了Harry，匆匆上楼。Harry掏出怀表看了看时间，也离开了陋居。  
  
（七）

第二天早上，Harry就开始着手调查凤凰尾翼。他将Zabini夫妇的案子上报以后，申请与凤凰尾翼追查合并在一起。部里对这个组织的档案并不多，Harry从档案管理处拿出卷宗时，里面只有可怜的几张羊皮纸。Harry不得不反复查看之前的案子，试图从里面找出蛛丝马迹。  
线索少得可怜。他愁眉不展地看着档案资料以及抄录的婚礼现场证词，希望有些新的进展能将迷局打破。  
一只猫头鹰打破了他的沉思。Harry想得太入神，以至小猫头鹰狠狠抓他的手背才让他清醒。“别啄了，小家伙。”他摊开掌心，好让这只活跃的信使蹦上来，把喙里的小羊皮纸递到他面前。  
亲爱的Mr. Why，  
我将外出几天，希望你最近不要鲁莽行事。  
我刚刚听说，你想见的那位小姐将会出席我们周末的一个小小聚会，也许在那里你能得到一点帮助。  
请在家里等我。带上你的隐形衣。  
此外，鉴于我给了你自由出入庄园的许可，我认为我有权要求礼尚往来。  
你不忠诚的，  
Mr. Who-Knows-Why  
Draco Malfoy戏谑的落款逗笑了Harry。他抓过一张羊皮纸撕下一角，随手写了回信。  
亲爱的Mr. Who-Knows-Why，  
谢谢你的消息，请告知具体时间地点，我会准时到的。  
不，你不需要许可。那是Black的老宅，Kreacher会很高兴你的来访。  
你十分忠诚的，  
Mr. Why  
他叠好信，交给浑身雪白的小信使。它轻轻啼叫一声，像炮弹一样飞了出去。Harry期待回信，他想象着他的治疗师看到回复会是什么反应，会不会对着他的落款发笑，但直到下班前他都没有再看见那只雪白的小猫头鹰。  
Draco的失联一直持续到周末。Harry推掉了所有周末邀约，只有周六晚上的陋居聚餐无法避免。他一直呆在家里等Draco的消息，但男人就像消失了一样。  
Harry不得不动身去陋居了。他不抱希望地在Draco的房间里留下一张字条，交代清楚后如约到达陋居。  
他受到了一如既往的热烈欢迎。Harry给了忙碌的Molly一个贴面吻以后朝花园走去。Weasley先生用魔法将空地和餐桌扩大了一倍，好让所有人都能坐下。Harry紧贴着Ron坐下，朝另一侧的Fleur打了个招呼。  
“Harry！好久不见。”Fleur亲了亲他的脸颊，她的英语好多了，“你最近好吗？”  
“好极了。”Harry回应着，手中拿过她递来的法式长棍面包：“Bill和Victoire还好吗？”  
“我很好，Harry叔叔。”Victoire越过她爸爸和妈妈朝Harry大喊道，“我就要有个弟弟啦！”  
“坐好，Vic。”她爸爸亲昵地为她整了整小裙子，转过身向Harry打了个招呼。Weasley们陆陆续续地坐了下来。Percy和他的女友Audrey坐在Ron和Hermione的对面；Bill对面是George和Charlie，他们和Arthur正在讨论笑话商店的新产品；Victoire和小Fred相互追逐着钻进了草丛，不一会儿就传来地精尖叫的声音；Angelina帮着Molly指挥盘子，好让它们安稳地降落在木桌上。  
“晚上好，Harry。”Ginny的声音忽然响起。Harry正在看George的新产品表演，Ron捅了捅他的胳膊，他只好硬着头皮朝Ginny点点头：“晚上好。”  
Ginny看起来漂亮极了。她将头发挽了起来，穿着Harry曾经最喜欢的裙子，优雅地坐在Harry对面。当Ginny对他微笑时，Harry发现自己再也没有当初的喜悦之情。他只好强迫自己听Bill朝Ron传授育儿经验，假装很感兴趣。  
最后一盘大餐拯救了Harry。半只烤乳猪挡住了Ginny的视线，Harry松了一口气。他早该预料到会在这场聚会上碰见前女友，但是这是在太尴尬了。  
尽管Weasley一家对他们的分手感到十分惋惜，并且希望他们能复合，但没有人因此责备Harry。Ron曾为此和Harry吵过架，但他们最后还是达成了一致。  
“安静，孩子们。”长桌另一端的Arthur站了起来，喧闹声渐小。他举起酒杯：“为了久违的家人团聚。”  
“为了团聚。”Weasley们齐声说道。  
Harry很享受聚餐，餐桌上接连的喜讯让Weasley家充满了快乐的气氛。Hermione和Fleur的怀孕，加上Percy的婚讯让Molly喜极而泣，尽管Ginny听到消息时看向Harry的眼神让他如坐针毡。他拒绝了Ron换座的建议，找了个借口躲进了厨房。  
他站在碗橱面前发呆，案前剩余的食材零散地摆放着，只有漏勺还在坩埚里慢慢搅动。Harry在这一片刻得到了喘息，好像在这个拥挤的厨房里他才不显得那么多余和尴尬。  
“Harry。”  
显然这不是长久之计。Harry听见Ginny的声音从身后传来，觉得自己的喉咙被掐住了。“Hi，Gin。”他拿起胡椒瓶转过身，给她一个勉强的微笑，“你要拿什么吗？”  
Ginny看起来有些羞涩，她微笑道：“我只是想来拿个新杯子。”Harry想要腾出空间，但他太着急了，没注意头上打开的橱柜。他痛呼一声，捂住额头。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，没事，谢谢。”Harry想要抬头，发现Ginny已经站在他的面前。她棕色的双眼里充满担忧，长长的睫毛清晰可见。她拂开Harry的手，查看他的伤处：“痛吗？”  
Harry想要逃开，但她看起来下一秒就要心碎了。他只能傻傻地站在那里，任由前女友摆布。他愈发焦躁，这让他想到他们还在交往时的无数个瞬间，Ginny Weasley强硬的态度让他觉得受到了冒犯。她不会和Harry吵架，但会温柔而不容置疑地达到她的目的，这让Harry感到窒息。他忍受了一年终于忍不住提出了分手，但Ginny看起来笃定他终会回到她身边。  
就是这个时刻。Harry从她的眼睛里读出了这一讯息，他绝望地发现自己找不到理由来抗拒。  
他就像等待审判的罪人，绝望地看着法官胸有成竹地开口：“Harry，我很担心你。”她看起来楚楚动人：“我听说了你最近的遭遇，尽管我们已经分开了，我还是发现我无法不在意你。Harry，告诉我你也有同样的感觉，对吗？”  
Harry像被施了一个禁锢咒。Ginny抚摸着他的脸颊，充满爱意地开口：“是时候——”  
“砰——”  
壁炉忽然窜起绿色火焰，一个黑色的身影冲进了陋居的客厅，他四处打量，眼神在触及Harry的时候亮了起来。来人大步走来，眼中似乎燃烧着熊熊怒火。  
Harry从未像这一刻觉得Draco Malfoy如此迷人。他挣脱了Ginny，朝Draco走去：“你怎么来了？”  
“这是我该说的话。”Draco气急败坏地问道，“我不是告诉你在家里等我吗？”  
Harry无暇顾及花园里传来的抽气声，他抓住Draco的手：“抱歉Draco，我以为你会告诉我具体时间。”亲昵的称呼让Draco一时有些迷惑，他没有抗拒Harry的接触，但下意识眯起了眼睛：“你在说什——我是不是打扰了什么好事？”他的眼神在Harry和他身后的女巫之间游移。  
Ginny脸色苍白地看着她即将复合的男友（她以为）牵着Draco Malfoy的手，向Molly和Arthur致歉后匆匆离开了陋居。  
“刚才是我的幻觉吗？我看见了Draco Malfoy？”Ron问道。  
“恐怕不是。”Hermione忍笑回答。  
  
Ron的幻觉和他最好的哥们正在赶去聚会的路上。Draco领着他在雾气弥漫的树林里匆匆走着，袍子在夜风中鼓起，从后面看像一只巨大的蝙蝠。  
“你为什么不给我回信？”Harry在他身后抱怨道，“不然我会去庄园等你的。”  
“我不能说或写出地址和时间。”他不耐烦的声音在雾中忽远忽近，“保密咒你没听过？”  
“那你应该写清楚，让我把整个周末都空着。我早就答应了今天的聚会，你知道，Hermione怀孕了，他们打算庆祝一下。”  
“我、不、知、道。”Draco停下，咬牙切齿地回头看着他，“而且我也不打算知道。我要告诉你多少次我一点都不关心你那些肮脏的朋友们？”  
“如果你有和我搭档的自觉，就应该学会尊重我的朋友。”Harry上前揪住他的领子，“我们在一条船上。”  
“那你就别让它沉了。”Draco居高临下看着他，“下次别在你和你女友吵架的时候拿我当借口。”  
“前女友。”  
“这么说你刚才确实想让她以为我是你的新欢？”  
“闭嘴，Malfoy。”  
Harry的默认取悦了Draco，夜色掩盖不了他灰蓝色双眸中的戏谑。他后退几步，不再嘲笑身后的傲罗。“穿上隐形衣，我们快到了。”他带上兜帽，“不要出声，保持安静。如果你有任何问题，拍我的手背。”  
黑发的青年消失在空气里，Draco走进了一片空地，从怀中掏出一个勋章。“触碰它。”Draco低语道，他感觉到一股力量从勋章传来。  
“Draco Malfoy， 防御同盟。”  
一阵风卷过，树林中空无一人。  
  
（八）

Draco穿过一个幽暗的走廊。他慢悠悠地走着，隧道尽头是一间昏黄的大厅，此时空无一人，大厅正中央摆放着十二张椅子。他走到壁炉正对的那个位置坐下。“站在我身后。”他对着空气说道。  
一个个戴兜帽的的身影从走廊陆续进来，每个人都沉默地走到某个位置坐下，没有人选择Draco右手第一个位置。它空着，仿佛在等一个永远不会出现的人。  
“感谢各位今晚到来。”Draco摘下兜帽说道，他冰冷的双眼环顾四周，神色凝重。“想必有些人已经知道，Blaise Zabini已经永远离开了我们。”他看了一眼右侧的空位，没有理会钻进耳中的窃窃私语。  
“是凤凰尾翼干的。”一个栗色头发的女巫开口，她低头看着交叠在膝盖上的双手，“我当时应该留下来的。”  
“不必自责，Daphne。”Pansy伸手搭上她的肩头，“也许是时候重新考虑Draco的提议，建立一个庇护港了。”  
“那我们把庇护港设在你家如何？”Harper嗤笑一声，“伟大的牺牲，Parkinson小姐。”  
“谢谢你这个动人的建议，Pansy。你除了重复Draco的话还会什么？这是防御同盟（Defense Alliance）而不是德拉科军（Draco’s Army），Draco Malfoy永远成不了Harry Potter，看来你毕业后智商也没增长多少。”Theodore Nott懒懒地开口，Pansy因为他的嘲笑而涨红了脸颊。  
“那我们就让Harry Potter加入。”Draco的话让Theodore睁大了眼睛。瘦高的男巫看向坐在首席的Draco：“Harry Potter？这个笑话不好笑，Draco。”  
Harry的名字在房间里引起了一阵骚动。兜帽下的人们交头接耳，直到角落里一个女人摘下了兜帽。  
“据我所知，你和Harry Potter的关系非常不好，”她颧骨高耸，面部线条刚硬，蜡黄的脸上神情冷漠，“而且Slytherin和Gryffindor水火不容。我知道你相当渴望回归权利，但希望你不是因为一己之私将所有人暴露在魔法部的面前。”  
女人刻薄的话语让Draco的脸上泛出一丝血色，他不自在地动了动手指：“我并不是为了告密，Tracey。我不否认我和Potter恶交，但那是学生时代的事情，如今Potter已不再对Slytherin怀有偏见。你们都知道，Potter公开宣布他尊敬Severus，而我还需要澄清的一件事是：他曾救过我的命。”说到这里，他的眉头皱起，十分不情愿。  
“但这改变不了他讨厌你这个事实。”Lucian Bole说道，他摘下兜帽，露出的半边脸上满是伤疤：“我听说在Blaise的婚礼上他对你口出恶言。”  
“你们相互讨厌对方十多年。”Theodore接道，他朝Draco笑了一下，“你能保证他在见到你的第一眼不朝你扔个死咒吗？”  
周围传出了窃笑声。Draco竭力抑制着怒火，缓缓道：“所以你们的意思是坐以待毙，是吗？”  
“我们坐在这里，谈论同胞的死亡，对可能的帮助视而不见，在下一次袭击之前毫无行动？胜利之下必有牺牲，一味自保只会增加无谓的伤亡，我们失去了太多同伴，依然没有尝到苦果吗？Slytherin不是莽夫，但也不是懦夫。”  
他环顾四周，无人应答。  
“当然，我们并不是无所作为，霍格沃茨校外护送确实避免了年轻Slytherin的灾难，但这远远不够。最有效的防御是进攻，如果不想下次聚会是在场诸位之一的追悼会，那就该向前迈出一步。”  
许久，一个男人开口说道：“你能保证得到他的帮助吗？”  
Draco表情古怪，他像是在压抑着什么：“竭尽所能。”  
“同意Draco意见的请举手。”男人低声说道。Pansy迫不及待地举起手，Theodore发出一声嗤笑，他看见Daphne和Lucian迟疑地表示同意。接着Tracey举起了右手，她的支持让更多人也跟着赞同。“九票，Draco。”他看向Theodore，后者连忙举手示意，“十票，全票通过。”  
“谢谢，Farley。”Draco向男人道谢。  
“别让我们失望。”Farley站起身，重新戴上兜帽：“我该走了。”  
巫师们纷纷起身，陆续走出了大厅。Draco看着他们离去，叫住了Daphne：“介意耽误一会儿吗？”  
Daphne回过头来打量他。“当然。”她轻声说道，和依依不舍的Pansy告别后，坐回了自己的座位。Draco一挥魔杖，将空椅子都收进角落摆整齐，他犹豫地看着Blaise的空位，征询Daphne的意见。  
她没有说话，挥了挥魔杖将它摆回了原处。“我总觉得他就要回来了。”Daphne看着椅子上暗红色的坐垫。  
“逝者已矣。”Draco交叠双腿，“你不必太难过。Astoria还好吗？”  
“她还好，今晚去护送Slytherin新生返校了。省去这些寒暄吧，我知道你想谈什么。”Daphne将碎发别到耳后，“Blaise没有邀请我去婚礼，是MacDougal小姐让我去的。”  
她看见Draco睁大的眼睛，点头道：“我也很惊讶。她直接叫我去她的房间，然后交给了我那串手链，告诉我有人想害Blaise。她希望我能毁掉它，并且最好能带走Blaise，取消婚礼。我承认，我无法拒绝。”  
“她为什么不自己破坏它？”  
“我不知道，也不关心。”Daphne冷淡地说道。  
“手链是从哪儿来的？”  
“不知道。”她尽力回忆，“她看上去闷闷不乐，这不是个新娘该有的样子。”  
Draco右手握拳，沉思道：“你知道Blaise的丈人一直不希望他们结婚吗？”  
“Blaise不会跟我说这个。”Daphne脸色苍白，她仰起下巴看向男人，“你在审问我吗？”  
“当然不。Potter前段时间盯上了我，他觉得婚礼上的袭击是你做的。我希望能为你洗脱嫌疑。”  
“这么说他已经同意合作了？”Daphne眯起眼睛，打量四周：“我该想到，你会不择手段接近他。达成目的了？”  
“快了。”金发的Slytherin面不改色地撒谎。“告诉我所有你知道的，Daffy。”  
“你想问什么？”  
“你有任何爆炸的线索吗？”  
Daphne陷入了回忆。她看着自己的双手，一切仿佛历历在目：“她在给我手链的时候很慌张，似乎有什么人在胁迫她。我离开后她立刻关上了门，我听见里面似乎有争吵声，但是无暇细听。那是个男人的声音，听起来很气愤。”她说到这里，“哼”了一声，嘲弄道：“她在找借口和某人私奔，Blaise还维护那个婊子。”  
“爆炸发生之后，我就知道她是在陷害我。我没有达成她的愿望，但是去找了Blaise。他不相信我。”Daphne痛苦地用双手遮住脸，“如果我没有和Blaise见面，他也许不会……”  
她说不下去了，泪水从她指缝滑落。Draco眉头紧皱，他起身递给她一条手帕：“对不起，Daffy。我知道这很痛苦，但这不是你的错。”  
Daphne接过手帕，很快平复了心情。她擦干泪水朝Draco道谢，重新挺直了背脊：“你还有问题吗？”  
Draco摇摇头。他目送Daphne起身，忽然开口道：“你不需要把戒指戴在小指上……Blaise不会开心的。”【某些地方习俗，戒指戴在小指上代表守寡。】  
她没有回头。  
“我从十岁就喜欢他了。”Daphne轻声说道，声音回荡在空旷的大厅里，“Draco，我和你一样。告诉我，你放弃过吗？”  
“不。”  
“我也是。”她颔首，“谢谢你把他带了回来。”  
Draco独自坐在阴暗的大厅里，身后的炉火在他面前拉出长长的影子。他右侧的空气忽然泛起一阵波动，一个乱糟糟的头悬在半空。  
“她发现我了吗？”Harry问道。  
“你都快把我手拍肿了，她当然没发现。”Draco暗讽道，“保持沉默是你最让我欣赏的美德。”  
“是你让我有问题就拍你手背的。”  
“哦对，你提醒我了，问题简直是你的名字，Mr. Why。”Draco起身，回头看向他：“她最后那句话是朝你说的，向你道谢。还有问题吗？”  
“暂时没有。”Harry脱下了隐形衣，“我可能会需要和Cho谈谈。”  
“你的初恋？”Draco挑眉。  
“那又怎么样？”  
Draco冷哼一声，懒洋洋说道：“要重燃爱火了吗？”  
Harry不置可否，他打量着Draco，忽然想到了什么：“我有一个问题，你从十岁起喜欢上的那个人是谁？”他意外看见Draco立刻冷下脸，转身就走。  
“禁止讨论隐私，Potter。”  
  
（九）

“你真的和Malfoy在一起了吗？”  
“什么？”  
Harry停下进食，看向他的多年好友。Ron Weasley的脸已经和他的头发一样红了，他似乎憋坏了。“你真的和Malfoy……”他挤眉弄眼地暗示Harry。  
“当然。”黑发的傲罗漫不经心地说道，“我觉得挺有帮助的，Ron，你和Hermione不是都知道了吗？”  
“我和Hermione都不知道。”他很绝望地吼道，“我只是以为你们签了协议。”  
“我当然和他签了协议，是谁建议我找个和他妻子一样擅长魔咒的治疗师的？”Harry放下刀叉，不解地看着他：“你以为我和Malfoy在一起除了破案和追踪黑巫师还能干什么？吃晚餐吗？”  
Ron看起来有些放心：“这么说你们没在一起？比如说一起待在家里？”  
Harry想了想，如果把他和Draco在Malfoy Manor的私人对话和见面算上的话：“我最近下班后会去他家待一会儿。”  
Ron的五官又皱在了一起，好像Harry说了特别糟糕的事情：“我以为我是你最好的朋友。”  
“你当然是，除了你还有谁？”  
“可是你总跟Malfoy在一起！我们吃饭的时候你还在谈论他！”  
“Ronald Weasley！”Harry不耐烦地看着他：“你出了什么问题？第一，Malfoy是你提起来的；第二，我和Malfoy时常活动是因为我们有些私事需要处理；第三，和你在一起时间最多的不是我，是你妻子，Malfoy只是最近和我走得比较近而已。”  
“Draco Malfoy时间又来了。”Ron摇头，“你看起来不像是和他签了治疗协议，而是签了结婚证书。”  
“签了……什么？”这回轮到Harry脸红了：“我和Malfoy？结婚？我怎么不知道？”  
“如果你想拿这个来报复我和Ginny，你成功了。”Ron干巴巴地说道，“Ginny哭了一整晚。”  
“我没——”Harry刚想反驳，但他顿住了。他确实利用了Draco Malfoy，让Ginny相信他已经有了新的选择。他看了一眼Ron，无力地辩解道：“我不是这个意思。我和Malfoy的关系止于合作，我也不打算向Ginny解释。如果这能让她放弃和我复合的念头，那还挺好的。”  
“告诉我你永远不会和Draco Malfoy成一对。”Ron接受了解释，但不放心地向他要求保证。  
“伙计，这可不是我能控制的。”他眨眨眼，满意地看见Ron惊恐的表情，笑声惹得整个餐厅的人都看着他俩。  
享用完午餐回到傲罗办公室，Cho的回信已经搁在他的桌上了，他匆匆扫了一眼，朝St.Mungo赶去。

Cho将地点约在Morag的病房，Harry到的时候只有一个女治疗师在里面。  
“下午好，Potter先生。”  
“下午好，女士。治疗师Draco Malfoy呢？”  
“他去吃午餐了。”  
“谢谢。”  
女治疗师检查了Morag的体征后，打开窗帘走了出去。和煦的阳光洒在Morag的床边，她双眼紧闭，看起来就像睡着了。  
Harry坐在她床前，思考着Draco前一天晚上带给他的讯息。  
如果手链是Morag交给Daphne的，那么可以证明Daphne是无辜的，她与爆炸和Morag的昏迷无关。那还有谁会有动机，加害Morag？Daphne所说的那场争吵很明显是这场爆炸的关键，如果Harry能找到相关的人，也许案子能迎刃而解。  
而Blaise的案子是否和Morag相关，Harry也无法确定。他不能将Morag与凤凰尾翼连在一起，因为她与他们的宗旨根本无关。  
Harry轻轻敲打着扶手，他想得太入迷，以至Cho走到他身后都没有发觉。  
“Harry。”Cho的声音惊醒了他，Harry站起来向她问好。Cho将带来的鲜花整理了一下，插进床头的花瓶里。Harry默默地看着，退到走廊等她。  
“希望她能快点醒来。”Harry递给她一杯刚买好的热巧克力，Cho小声道谢。“我没有想过会有人朝Morag下手。”Cho看起来很憔悴，眼睛红红的，似乎在病房里哭过了，“她那么善良，从不与人争吵。尽管我们都不看好她和Blaise，她还是坚持和他在一起。”  
“她在婚礼前有什么异常的表现吗？”Harry补充道，“我并不是审问你，Cho。Blaise上周去世了，我希望你能告诉我一些婚礼上的细节，这能帮助我更快抓到凶手。”  
“当然。我看见报纸上的消息了，我本以为即使Morag变成了哑炮也会有人照顾，但……我很遗憾他的去世。”Cho垂下眼，尽力回忆着，“婚礼那天就像我们安排的那样，在草地上举行完仪式后，MacDougal先生因为身体不适回了书房，所有人都在花园或者客厅里庆祝。Blaise很礼貌，他几乎向所有来宾问好。男方的宾客不多，你知道，他从小就是妈妈抚养长大的，这跟Morag很像，她也是单亲家庭。我想这也是他们相爱的原因之一——他们很相似。”  
“Morag要去换下礼服，她谢绝了我们的陪同，一个人上楼，我想应该是在她自己的房间，就在MacDougal先生的书房隔壁。”Cho看了看Harry欲言又止，“也许是我多心，她看起来很紧张，不过婚礼上新娘焦虑不是什么奇怪的事，是吗？”  
“也许吧。”Harry敷衍道，“你有告诉别人MacDougal先生在病房里发怒的事情吗？”  
Cho觉得这个问题很奇怪：“当然没有。Morag不希望别人知道她父亲不喜欢Blaise，我答应过她保守秘密，虽然已经不需要了。”她眼中泪光闪闪，Harry又和她聊了些无关紧要的话题，Cho起身向他道别。  
“我该走了。”她说道，“MacDougal先生还在等着我拿药回去呢。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“上周他从楼梯上摔了下来，摔断了右腿。你知道，因为上次的不愉快，他拒绝来St.Mungo。我替他买了个轮椅，麻瓜的东西有时候还挺好用的。”她朝Harry眨眨眼，转身下楼去了。  
Harry若有所思地目送她离去，转身回到Morag的病房。她依旧毫无生气地躺着，双手垂在两侧。阳光慢慢爬上了她的身体，照亮她的手臂，一道闪光忽然刺痛了Harry的眼睛。  
“Potter，你怎么在这里？”Draco的声音从门口传来。  
没有理会身后的男人，Harry走到Morag的床头，伸手掰开了她虚握着的拳头。  
一个袖口躺在她的手心。  
  
（十）

Harry决定再次拜访MacDougal先生。他将这个想法告诉Draco后，治疗师希望和他一起去。  
“我挺担心他会不会把你赶出来。”Harry在路上说道。与他并肩而行的金发男人不置可否：“傲罗先生，你会保护我吗？”  
“那得看你值不值得。”Harry眨眨眼，敲开了MacDougal家的大门。  
MacDougal先生一脸阴沉地看着Harry：“有什么事？”  
“来查看现场，MacDougal先生。”Harry说道，“还有Draco Malfoy，他是来向你说明Morag病情的。”  
“这里不欢迎你，Malfoy。”MacDougal眯起眼睛看着Harry身后的男人，Draco镇定地说道：“你很久没有探望你女儿了，先生。这是正常程序，我有义务向你通知Morag MacDougal的病情。”  
他在Harry和Draco之间扫视了一会儿，才打开了门。  
“谢谢，先生。”Harry礼貌地说道，他回头看了看Draco，他的魔杖还没有放下。“你很紧张？”  
Draco冷笑一声。  
“他不敢轻易动手。”Harry低声说道，“放心吧。”  
“你知道什么。”Draco笃定道，他狐疑地看了Harry一眼。Harry没有回答他，直接走进了房子。  
MacDougal拄着拐杖在前面缓慢地走着，Harry亦步亦趋，打量着四周。  
这里和Harry上次来时有些不同。东西杂乱地在地上摆着，客厅里的桌椅还东倒西歪，保持着婚礼时的样子。Morag离开后，MacDougal先生似乎无意打扫房子，水槽里堆着成堆的碗和盘子，地毯上还有深深浅浅的酒渍和茶渍。  
他们随着MacDougal上了二楼，老人在Harry的帮助下坐回轮椅，一路走向走廊尽头的书房。Harry侧身让Draco上前，礼貌地问道：“你可以先和Malfoy聊一聊，MacDougal先生。我想先看看Morag的房间，里面还保持原样吗？”  
“没有。”老巫师粗声粗气地说道，“如果你再没有找出凶手，有你好看的。”他魔杖一指书房，大门弹开了。“进来吧，Malfoy，说错一句话，我就让你命丧当场。”  
Draco没有回应，他朝Harry点点头，大步跨进房间。Harry则走进了Morag的房间，他似乎听见Draco朝MacDougal借了点什么，接下来的声音就模糊起来。  
房间保持着爆炸当场的模样。Morag的房间两侧都是落地书架，靠近梳妆台一侧的书有一半被炸飞了，散得四处都是。木质地板上黑色的爆炸痕迹呈放射状延伸，中心是靠窗的梳妆台，厉火将它烧得面目全非，只剩下焦炭依稀看得出轮廓。据MacDougal之前的证词，这张梳妆台是Blaise送给他新婚妻子的礼物。  
“肯定有什么遗漏的。”Harry嘀咕着，四下比对烧焦的痕迹。靠窗的墙上偶尔有划痕，似乎是爆炸导致的木屑飞溅。Harry沿着划痕寻找，慢慢停在了另一侧的书架上。  
有一道划痕，在墙上嘎然而止。Harry摩挲着那道划痕，脑海里思绪一闪而过。他站起身想要回顾线索，思考被隔壁愈发响亮的争吵声打断了。他听见重物落地的声音，和MacDougal愤怒的咆哮。  
“你和你父亲一样都是没用的蛆虫，Malfoy！”MacDougal举起魔杖大吼道，火花从杖尖冒出，他好像随时会朝Draco发出一个死咒，“不学无术，只知道钻营和权力！我女儿被Zabini陷害，现在又是你这个庸医要置她于死地，我早该从你进门的时候就杀了你！”  
Harry撞开门就听见他的怒吼，他立刻抽出魔杖将Draco挡在身后。“MacDougal先生，你可以试试在傲罗面前杀人。”Harry威胁道，“看谁的咒语快。”   
老巫师几次想要从轮椅上站起来，他颤抖的杖尖对准Draco，在Harry的目光注视下放下了魔杖。他眼神怨毒，朝Harry说道：“你会后悔的，与这种人为友。”  
“我相信自己的判断，先生，而且我和他不是朋友。”他回应道，对Draco说，“你走吧，我单独和他谈。”  
Draco傲慢地仰起头，他瞥了Harry一眼：“我也不需要你的友谊。”他说完，将手中的羽毛笔甩到地上，满手墨水狼狈地离开了书房。  
门重重地关上，Harry才转头看向他：“也许你对我有误解，先生。Draco Malfoy是治疗师，我只是陈述事实。”  
“我还有几个问题想问你，MacDougal先生，只是以防万一。”见MacDougal先生脸色稍缓，Harry坐下来拿出羊皮纸，“爆炸之前你在哪里？”  
“我在书房，给我的老朋友们写信。”  
“有听到什么声音吗？”  
“没有。”  
“Morag在婚礼之前有什么不正常吗？”  
“没有，要我说，她最不正常的就是决定和那个男人结婚。”  
Harry在羊皮纸上匆匆记录着，MacDougal的拐杖在地板上不轻不重地敲着，他不耐烦地问道：“凶手到底是谁？”  
“凶手基本确定是Blaise了。”Harry看了看记录，满意地说道，“我在他家搜到了一面镜子，也许和Morag房间里的那个梳妆台是一套的。”  
他从袍子里拿出用手帕包裹的镜子，递给MacDougal。老人接过仔细看了看，点头同意。Harry重新将镜子收好，向MacDougal道别。  
Harry走出房子，翻过山坡，一个金发的巫师在树林里等他。  
“你要是再晚点出来我大概要向你的朋友们发讣告了。”Draco懒洋洋地靠着一棵松树，开口道，“他说了什么？”  
“没什么。”Harry说道，“你呢？他为什么对你发这么大脾气？”  
“因为你的问题，Potter。我刚开口问他为什么不去St. Mungo他就抽出魔杖了，你的初恋女友拿给他的魔药也没喝。”Draco翻了个白眼，换来Harry一阵嘲笑：“所以你就慌慌张张地逃跑了？”  
“我有我的原因。”Draco说道，他抽出魔杖清理了沾满墨水的双手，“你得出结论了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“Potter，如果你没能让我得到满意的答案，就别怪我复仇心切了。”Draco淡淡地说道，“你为什么还不抓住凶手？”  
“还不是时候，Malfoy。”Harry说道，“要有点耐心。”  
Draco冷哼一声，转身就走。  
  
（十一）

Morag的治疗师换成了其他人后，MacDougal先生终于愿意探望他女儿。老人一瘸一拐地迈入病房，在床前坐下。  
他看着沉睡的Morag，伸手抚摸女儿的头发，轻声呢喃：“没有人能把你从我手中抢走，Morag。你母亲去世以后，只有我是世界上最爱你的人，我早就告诉过你Slytherin不可靠，你为什么不相信我呢？”  
他毫无生气的女儿躺在床上，安静得像一个洋娃娃。MacDougal满意地站起身，准备离开。  
“这么急着走吗，MacDougal先生。”门外的金发治疗师似笑非笑地看着他，“不再看看你女儿一眼？”  
“滚开，Malfoy。”他眯眼看向年轻的巫师，“你该庆幸我不能在这里动手。”  
“如果不是Potter在，我早就杀了你，让你尝尝Blaise的痛苦。”Draco咬牙切齿地看着他，“不用伪装了，凤凰尾翼的杂种。”  
他抽出魔杖，指着面前阴沉的巫师：“Morag和你争吵，你一怒之下诅咒她，咒语射偏了，打在梳妆镜上才导致了爆炸，那根本就不是Blaise送给她的礼物！”  
老巫师的吼中发出“嗬嗬”的笑声，他沙哑的声音听起来疯狂而怪异：“当然不是，我本来打算借此嫁祸给那个杂种，但我女儿愚蠢到替他辩护。我女儿怎么能嫁给一个肮脏的Slytherin？他必须死。”他挺直背脊，眼中凶光尽显，“Potter已经结案了，凶手是Blaise Zabini，死无对证。而我得到了我想要的，她永远都是我的。”  
“老变态。”Draco骂了一句，朝他发出了一个咒语。  
“统统石化！”  
MacDougal先生本想避开，但是另一道咒语同时击中了他。强大的咒语将他牢牢禁锢在原地，无法动弹，石化的脸上写满了不可置信。  
Harry Potter掀开隐形衣，从角落里走出来。  
Draco放下了魔杖：“你又欠了我一个人情，Potter。”他戏谑地看向严肃的傲罗，仿佛刚才那个疯狂的巫师不是他。  
“Philips MacDougal，你涉嫌陷害Morag MacDougal，杀害Blaise Zabini和领导黑魔法组织凤凰尾翼被捕了。”Harry没有理会Draco，他站在老巫师面前，面无表情地说道，“有什么辩词到威森加摩上去说吧。”  
Harry把四周潜伏着的傲罗叫了出来，让他们将僵硬的MacDougal先生送去了魔法部。Draco看着傲罗们指挥着老巫师的身体飘下楼，转头问Harry：“你什么时候怀疑是他的？”  
“和Cho谈话的时候。”Harry和他一起走出病房，“在翻倒巷的时候我听见凤凰尾翼的巫师说我维护你和Blaise，而这件事只有当时在病房里的人知道。此外，他的右腿是我伤的。那是个黑魔法，正常的药水和咒语无法治疗，所以他拒绝来St. Mungo。”  
“我以为你是个遵纪守法的好巫师。”  
“有时候不得不违反规则。”Harry耸肩，“我只是怀疑他，而且我去过Morag的房间，隔音不好。如果里面有争吵，书房里的人肯定听得见，但是老MacDougal说爆炸前什么声音都没有。还有另一件事让我确定了他是婚礼爆炸的凶手。”他从袍子里掏出一个透明塑料袋，里面装着从Morag手中拿出的袖口。  
“这是什么？”  
“我在Morag的手里发现了它。应该是他们争吵时她从MacDougal袖子上扯下来的，上面有他的指纹。”  
“指……什么？”  
“指纹。”Harry停下来将袖口递给Draco，“这是麻瓜的手段，每个人手上都有独一无二的指纹，一旦有个这个，很容易判断出这是谁的东西。”他拿出另一个塑料袋，里面赫然是那面镜子：“我找了个借口拿到了他的指纹，然后和袖口上的进行比对。你得承认，麻瓜有时候挺聪明的。”  
Draco看了看袋子里的证物，挑起眉毛：“但这个不能当作证据。”  
“确实不能。”Harry承认道，“这个在巫师届没有效力，所以才让你去试探他。”说到这里，Harry稍微脸红了：“我又利用了你。”  
Draco没有理他。他好奇地翻看着手中的东西，似乎想在上面看到什么是指纹。等他看够了，黑发的傲罗拿回证物，问道：“那你是怎么知道的？”  
这好像提醒了Draco。他收起好奇的表情，抬起了下巴：“用用你的脑子，Potter。这比你的指纹要简单多了。”  
“你还记得Daphne是怎么说的吗？”  
“有什么问题？”  
“我真怀疑你有没有认真听，Potter。”他看了一眼Harry，对方迷惑不解的表情取悦了他，“Daffy提到他们的争吵，除了MacDougal，还有谁能胁迫Morag，让她不得不求助一个情敌来救她丈夫？而且她不愿告诉Daphne那个人是谁，她愿意维护他。”  
Draco总结道：“因此，这是一个Morag十分亲近，而且在她心中地位与Blaise等同重要的人。”他看着一脸迷惑的Harry，忍不住嘲笑他：“你该学学如何猜测别人的话，Potter。直球可打不了满分。”  
Harry耸耸肩：“可是你没有证据。”  
“我有。我在他的书房里找到了凤凰尾翼的标记。”他满意地看到Harry睁大了眼睛，他将食指和中指捏起来，“他的笔尖内侧，刻着那根羽毛。”  
他目瞪口呆地看着男人。Slytherin说话都这么爱绕圈子吗？  
“无论如何，我们都得到了真相，不是吗？”Harry最终说道，他的话让Draco忍不住笑了起来，不知不觉，他们走到了St. Mungo的门口。阳光在Draco金色的发丝间跳跃，让他蓝灰色的眼底像大海一样湛蓝。  
这是Harry第一次看见Draco Malfoy露出发自内心的笑容。他愣愣地看着男人，心想Draco Malfoy并没有他曾以为的那样虚伪懦弱。  
他也证明了这一点，不是吗？他救了Harry，帮他破案，虽然带着Slytherin的狡猾和Malfoy式的虚伪，但他毫无疑问是站在Harry这边的。他把最私人的秘密与Harry共享，内心向Harry打开，可是从不隐藏他的私心，也许这是Draco Malfoy独到的忠诚方式。  
而他值得Draco这么做吗？  
一个想法滑过Harry的心底。  
那个Draco Malfoy从十岁开始就喜欢的人，那个他说没有放弃过的人。  
这个想法让Harry震惊，但他并不讨厌。也许是和Draco Malfoy重建一段新的关系的时候了。  
“你还站在这儿干什么，Potter？”Draco打断了他的思绪，“你不该和那群蠢货一起回魔法部吗？”  
Harry看着眼前瘦高帅气的宿敌，在内心向Ron说了一句对不起。他耸耸肩，漫不经心地开口道。  
“我不知道。邀请你吃晚餐怎么样？”

-END-


End file.
